Little Crime
by Yunoki
Summary: Blaine a toujours voulu avoir l'attention que les autres avaient sur Kurt. Quand il fini par commettre l'irréparable et que Kurt se venge... Le vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. (En deux parties car lemon a venir)
1. Chapter 1

_**Euh en fait je ne sait pas trop pourquoi j'ai écrit ça -j'ai l'impression que c'est une habitude- j'ai juste lu toutes les Sebastian/Kurt et ça a du me monter au cerveau...**_

_**/!\ Il est en deux parties car j'ai écrit un lemon mais après donc, voulà c'est comme ça que je le publirai aussi.**_

Blaine a toujours voulut attiré l'attention. Ou plutôt que l'attention que l''ont portait sur Kurt lui soit reporté.

Il ne le supportait pas.

Que Kurt soit au centre de l'attention et que d'autres laissent transparaitre de la tendresse pour lui.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Sébatian s'était présenté devant lui, dénigrant Kurt et lui disant qu'il le voulait lui, il ne s'était même pas attardé sur cette tête de suricate.

Pourtant il aurait dû. Et aujourd'hui il le regrettait amérement.

o~o~o~o

Kurt était retourné a Dalton pour une journée car Nick et Jeff voulaient le voir pour, il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi.

Il était tellement dans ses penséés qu'il percuta quelqu'un sans même l'avoir vu.

_-Eh bien Hummel, si j'avais su que tu m'aimais autant je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de m'habiller ce matin._

_-Oh Sébastian ? Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu._

_-T'est sur que ça va ?_

_-Pourquoi du me demande ça ?_

_-Tu viens de t'excuser. A moi._

_-Oh c'est vrai que je ne dois pas aller bien..._

_-Il se passe quoi ? Non pas que je m'en soucie vraiment._

_-Blaine m'a trompé._

_-Attend quoi ?! Le petit écolier coincé et sexy a fait quoi ?_

_-Il m'a trompé ! _Hurla Kurt, éclatant enfin.

_-Oh non pas maintenant Hummel. Hey Kurt ? Ça va aller... Aller viens._

Il traina Kurt jusqu'a sa chambre d'internat ou il le posa là.

Kurt se calma finalement asser rapidement.

_-Hey. Ça peut aller ?_

_-Hum. De l'eau... S'il te plait._

Sébastian revient rapidement avec un verre remplit d'eau. Il croyait vraiment Blaine incapable de faire ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu ne serai-ce que l'imaginer. Et même si il n'amait pas vraiment kurt -enfin il n'avait jamais chercher a la connaitre non plus- il le plaignait un peu. (Même si avouont le clairement d'eux deux c'était lui la salope) Depuis l'incident avec Karofsky il essayait d'être plus prévenant. Mais bon il était toujours Sébastian Smythe. Alors il décida de se faire plaisir et de changer les idées de Kurt par la même occasion.

_-Aller Hummel un peu de nerfs. Rentre et met ta plus belle tenue pour une nuit de folie car toi et moi ce soir on va au Scandals !_

o~o~o~o

Bon Dieu pourquoi avait-il acepter ? Kurt était assit au bar, enchainant les verres de Vodka-RedBull, tout en maugérant sur Blaine et en se retournant de temps en temps pour reperé Sébastian au cas ou.

Il le vit dansant avec un au mec, un blond aux yeux vers qui avait l'air assez possésif avec Sébastian. À tel point que celui ci le repoussait. Il se leva donc pour les rejoindre puis se glissa entre eux deux.

_-Désolé chéri mais il est a moi_, dit-il au blond avec un clin d'oeil.

_-Merci_, souffla le brun une fois le blond partit.

_-Mais de rien_, répondit le chatin de se trémoussant contre lui.

En fait Sébastian retirait ce qu'il avait dit précédement. Il aimait bien Kurt, enfin surtout son côté garce autoritaire et ses silm si sérés qu'on aurait dit une deuxième peau.

D'ailleurs il était sur que le chatin ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous le pantalong qu'il avait ce soir... Et surtout il allait bientôt craquer si Kurt n'arrétait pas pas de se frotter a lui de cette manière.

o~o~o~o

Sébasitan se révellia doucement. Il était au chaud, son oreiller était doux et respirait. Tout était- attendez ont rendobine, respirait ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Nu dans un un lit avec Hummel qui était tout aussi nu que lui.

Il se rappela la soirée de la veille et soudainement les images de la nuit avec Kurt lui reveinrent en mémoire.

Il avait fait l'amour aec Kurt Hummel.

o~o~o~o

_-C'est fini._ _**-K**_

Blaine regardait le sms qu'il avait reçu avec hébétement. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait découvert Sébastian dans le lit de Kurt ?

Mais pour Kurt c'était fini depuis plus longtemps, depuis qe Blaine l'avait trompé pour la première fois. Ce n'était que justice qu'il le fasse souffrir. Sébastian était bien d'accord et c'était pour cela qu'il avait embrassé Kurt quand il avait vu entré dans la chambre du chatin. Et dorénavant son petit-ami autoproclamé.

Mais il fallait mettre Kurt au courant maintenant ou plutôt il devait lui demander en bonne et due forme.


	2. Deuxième partie égale Lemon !

_**Salut a tous voici -enfin- la deuxième partie ! Amusez vous bien et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a lire que j'ai eu a l'écrire. Bisous**_

o~o~o~o

...Il allait craquer si Kurt n'arrêttait pas de se frotter a lui comme ça... Kurt ne s'arrêta pas. Et il craqua.

_-Kurt euhm Hummel. Que dirait-tu de changer de décor et d'aller finir la soiré allieurs ? _

_-Ok. On fait ça chez toi._

_-C'est d'accord._

Ils sortirent tout deux de la boîte de nuit, allèrent jusqu'a la voiture de Sébastian et prirent la route jusqu'a chez ce dernier.

A peine la forte fut elle refermée derière eux que Sébastian se retrouva coincé entre cette dernière et Kurt qui l'embrassai avidement. Mais il repoussat Kurt et avant que celui ci ne puisse poser la moindre question, lui mordilla le cou tout en començant a enlever ces vêtement bien trop envahissants. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement sur le chemin pour arriver jusqu'a la chambre du Warbler.

Kurt réalisa vraiment ce qu'il faisait une fois qu'il se retrouva -nu- sur le lit de Sébastian. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait au juste ?! Bon sang ! Il aimait Blaine non ? Le même Blaine qui l'avait trompé et qui le fasait tant souffrir depuis quelques temps déja. Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'une langue taquine vint titiller son têton gauche et qu'il poussa un gémissement à faire aspirer à la luxure aux anges.

Sébastian continua sa douce torture et une fois qu'il eût fini avec le gauche commença avec le droit. Puis il laissa un sillon de salive jusqu'au nombril dont il fit le contour avant d'y enfoncé sa langue en mimant l'acte prochain.

Se rendant soudain compte des gémissements de plaisir qu'émettait l'autre garçon il poussa le vice encore plus loin et dessendit jusqu'a l'anus qui suintait déjà et y inséra la langue. A ce moment précis c'est un gémissement encore plus luxurieux et plus profond qui sorrtit de la gorge de Kurt.

_-Ah..! Ah- Sé-Sébasitah ! Sébastian ! Plus._

_-Hum... Tu est sur ? _

_-Si tu ne viens pas maintenant je te jure que je viens moi même ! _

_-Je demande a voir..._

Avant qu'il n'ai pu vraiment réaliser, Sébastian se retrouva sur le dos. Kurt sur lui s'empalant litérallement dans un gémissement profond qu'il poussa lui aussi.

_-Si sérré_, gémi-il.

_-Et ce n'est qu'un début._

Kurt commença alors à se laisser onduler sur la hampe dréssée du garçon sous lui aider par celui ci, de ses mains, posées sur ses hanches.

A chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée la voix de Kurt partait dans des aigus jamais égalés jusque la. A un moment ou les mouvements devinrent moins rapides Sébastian reprit le dessus, se retira complètement pour rentré d'un coup touchant en même temps la boule de nerfs. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite. Les suplications s'enchaîrairent. "Plus. Plus fort." Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'a la jouissance, les muscles crispés et le visage tordu de plaisir la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

o~o~o~o

_**Et voilà mes amis le lemon que j'ai écrit je le trouve plutôt pas mal mais mon problème c'est que je ne met pas assez de détails... Qu'en pensez vous ? **_


End file.
